Harry Potter Drabble Project
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: Just my super-short drabbles I've decided to post. Rated M for cursing, mostly. Maybe later the odd smut chappie. They will all be Harry Potter/other person. Kept incomplete because of more chapters to come! Review!


**_Okay, so today, me and a few of my friends were talking during lunch and a conversation about chili came up. (I know, we're all weird.) Then I remembered that I had written this a while ago. *grins* This is pure dialogue, which was super difficult to make, since I love being descriptive, but I was able somehow about a month or two ago. Hope you guys like this small little drabble while _The Merits of Time Travel _is being written. I'll also keep this as 'in progress' since I regularly write tiny drabbles like this during class...while I should be doing schoolwork. *mutters to self* This is why I'm never gonna graduate...ANYWAY, review, please, and vote on the poll on my profile before Feb. 14th for a special Valentine's Day fic coming soon! ENJOY!_**

* * *

"...Are you awake?"

"Nngh..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"...That was a no, actually."

"Well, you're awake NOW, aren't you?"

"Which I will quickly fix that issue by ignoring you and going back to sleep."

"..."

"..."

"Wake up."

"..."

"Come on, damnit, wake up! I want food."

"Then go GET food. I'm certainly not stopping you."

"But I want you to make me my food. I have cravings; It wouldn't be very responsible of you if you didn't let me eat my cravings!"

"..."

"Harry?"

"..."

"Harry! Wake up and make me a snack!"

"...No."

"Harryyyyyyyy! Make me food!"

"Last time I checked, Malfoy, you could make your own food perfectly fine."

"But I'm hungry."

"And I'm tired. Lemme sleep."

"But I just thought of that really delicious popcorn we ate the last time we went to the muggle movie theater!"

"Good for you; now shut up and let me sleep."

"Harry-"

"Draco, I'm trying to SLEEP. Let. Me. Sleep!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are...are you crying?"

"...No."

"Draco-"

"I said I'm not crying, Potter! Leave me alone!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can go and make you that popcorn you want if it'll make you feel better."

"No. I'm mad at you now."

"Come on, Draco, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll go make you your popcorn."

"I don't want your sodding popcorn, Potter."

"..."

"Get back to bed, damnit!"

"..."

"POTTER!"

"You know, it's been Malfoy-Potter for three years now."

"I fucking well know that, you stupid idiotic prat, but I WANTED to call you Potter, so I WILL!"

"...Do you still want popcorn?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Completely and absolutely certain?"

"Yes, Harry; I don't want any fucking popcorn!"

"You seemed to sure that you wanted popcorn a while ago."

"..."

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You sure you don't want popcorn?"

"...Fine, Potter! I want some damn popcorn. With butter. And that sauce that you snuck into the theater for the popcorn."

"Tapatio?"

"Yes, that one."

"Okay."

"Wait!"

"What is it, Draco?"

"...You didn't give me a kiss before leaving the room."

"Oh, didn't I?"

"..."

"..."

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"..."

"Harry! What the bloody hell-?! Ah!"

"Mmm..."

"H-harry... Harry, come on. I want my popcorn! Stop molesting me, you perv."

"Perv now, am I?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"Ah! Ohh! H-harry...ungh! Oh, fuck!"

"...Still want popcorn?"

"Forget the sodding popcorn, I want you inside me now."

"Hmm...it wouldn't be very responsible of me if I let you not eat your cravings."

"Fuck the cravings. I want you now!"

"I don't want my child to starve, Draco."

"Argh! Potter, I demand you stay here and fuck me into the mattress!"

"..."

"POTTER! I command you to stay!

"..."

"HARRY MALFOY-POTTER! Get your arse IN HERE!"

"...Yes?"

"...Is that popcorn I smell?"

"Yes, Draco."

"Oh...um...can you put butter on it?"

"Yes, Draco."

"..."

"..."

"Harry?!"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the Tapatio!"

* * *

**_I know, it's stupid, and short, but I thought it was cute. *pouts* Don't you think it's cute, Dray? _**

**_Baby Draco: *coos at words on screen he can't yet understand*_**

**_I'll take that as a yes! So, Ya'll know what to do, right? Right. Well, since I most likely forgot to mention important stuff like I ALWAYS do, just pretend you all know what goes on inside my demented head. *smirks maniacally while Baby Draco squeals in authoress' arms as creepy music comes on*_**

**_Baby Draco: Bye-bye! *waves tiny hand*_**


End file.
